huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vip29
Welcome Hi, welcome to Huntik Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Wszech Potężna Sabriela''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Lhikan634|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] ([[User_talk:Lhikan634|Talk]]) 19:40, December 12, 2011 lenguages należy napisać w języku angielskim prosimy [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 13:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ten *website* jest Angielski tylko To położenie jest Angielskie tylko. Proszę nie utrzymuje tłumaczyć rzeczy do Języka polskiego (blask). Sprawiać przyjemność (proszę) wysyłają pocztą (umieszczać) w Angielski (język angielski) tylko. używam tłumaczenie *website* konwertować ten (to) do Języka polskiego (blask). JA tylko mówią Angielski (język angielski) i Język hiszpański (hiszpański). 14:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Lady Timedramon This is an '''ENGLISH''' wiki: Please don't make any more Contributions!!! Szanowni Państwo, Vip56 Mam przetłumaczone przez google translate, więc nie wiem czy jest dobry gramatyki polskiej. Mam zakaz za jeden dzień tego wiki, dlatego, że vandalistme gepleegt. Nie możesz polskie tłumaczenie stron, jest to angielski wiki, jeśli chcesz mogę polską huntik wiki dla Ciebie, a nawet się z administratorem na polskim wiki huntik zrobić. Jeśli w dalszym ciągu tłumaczyć polskiego na angielski, będę wyrzucony z wiki ... To rzuca mi o tym jest tak wg. Z poważaniem, 16:00, grudzień 19, 2011 (UTC) english please you must write in english or we must block you. Musisz napisać w języku angielskim lub musimy blok. [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 21:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) PL Siemka, dobrze znaleźć kogoś swojego ;) Google translate Szanowni Państwo, Vip56 Mam przetłumaczone przez google translate, więc nie wiem czy jest dobry gramatyki polskiej. Mam zakaz za jeden dzień tego wiki, dlatego, że vandalistme gepleegt. Nie możesz polskie tłumaczenie stron, jest to angielski wiki, jeśli chcesz mogę polską huntik wiki dla Ciebie, a nawet się z administratorem na polskim wiki huntik zrobić. Jeśli w dalszym ciągu tłumaczyć polskiego na angielski, będę wyrzucony z wiki ... To rzuca mi o tym jest tak wg. Z poważaniem, 16:00, grudzień 19, 2011 (UTC) trzy dni Szanowni Państwo, Vip56 Mam przetłumaczone przez google translate, więc nie wiem czy jest dobry gramatyki polskiej. Jesteś teraz zablokowane przez trzy dni z powodu wandalizmu, następnym razem, jest to jeden tydzień (siedem dni)!Nie możesz pisać Fanon artykułów i wadliwe produkty, jak potężny Hoplite nie istnieje! To jest twój zablokowany! Ja jednak masz prawo do edycji strony dyskusji, ale proszę nie pisać, i proszę, nie zawsze tekst ścieżkę stronie dyskusji. 17:10, grudzień 23, 2011 (UTC) PS: Jeśli masz dowody, że istnieje potężny Hoplite będę odblokować umieścić to dowód na stronę dyskusji lub talk w języku angielskim. 2 tygodnie z powodu wandalizmu na obie strony i stron dyskusyjnych, jesteś zablokowany przez dwa tygodnie ... 10:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Angielski On behalf of the Huntik Wiki, I wanted to make sure to stop by and mention this: this is an English Wiki. Wikia terms are that each Wiki is to be written in the prescribed language. Please do not post Polish information in the place of English information here. This is considered vandalism since it leads to more maintenance work and can lead to being blocked from editing. It also does not help at all to post insults on pages here. Please refrain from doing so. If you wish to contribute, PLEASE translate it into English or create a Polish Wiki. Several other Admins have already tried to contact you about this within the past few months. If the persistence was from a misunderstanding, then that's another thing, and I'd hope to be able to accommodate information you'd have in a positive environment. Before making any more edits, please leave a message for myself or another Admin so we can work through this. Regards, Lhikan634. :(Tłumaczenie przez Google) W imieniu Wiki Huntik, chciałem się upewnić, by się zatrzymać i wspomnieć o tym: to jest angielski Wiki. Terminy Wikia to, że każdy Wiki ma być napisany w przewidzianym języku. Proszę nie pisać Polskiej Agencji Informacji w miejscu angielskiej informacji tutaj. Uważa się to za wandalizm, ponieważ prowadzi do zwiększenia prac konserwacyjnych i może doprowadzić do zablokowania przed edycją. To również nie pomaga w ogóle odpowiedzieć obelgi na stronach tutaj. Proszę powstrzymać się od tego. Jeśli chcesz przyczynić się, przetłumacz je na język angielski lub tworzenie polskiej Wiki. Kilka innych Admini już próbował skontaktować się z Tobą na ten temat w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Jeśli wytrwałość była z niezrozumienia, a potem to już inna sprawa, a ja nadzieję, że będziemy w stanie pomieścić informacje musiałbyś w sprzyjającym środowisku. Przed dokonaniem już edycji, proszę zostawić wiadomość dla siebie lub innego Admin, dzięki czemu możemy przez to przejść. Pozdrawiam, Lhikan634. 05:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update